In A Rush...
by AnimeGamer
Summary: A short song fic. Also a depression fic. I just wrote this as it just stormed my mind. Just review if you like it, just cuz...never mind.


**_In A Rush..._**  
**_A short CCS fic_**  
_By AnimeGamer_  
  
*Disclaimer* Dont own CCS, dont own anything from the group Blackstreet. I just wrote this, because it just came into me. So, anyway, I recommend getting the song "In A Rush" by Blackstreet.  
-------------  
**_S_**omeone who is  
**A**lways in my heart  
**K**nocking all walls  
**U**sing nothing but heart  
**R**ed to pink, Cherry Blossom, you're  
**A**lways in my heart.  
  
How'd did I fall for you?  
We are miles apart?  
Yet...how?  
My heart aches for you.  
Why?  
Why cant I tell you what my heart held inside?  
It hurts so much, I cry, but I cant say why...  
Why I feel what I feel inside...  
  
_It came over me in a rush   
When I realized that I love you so much   
That sometimes I cry, but I cant tell you why   
why I feel what I feel inside _  
  
Syaoran sat quietly in the corner. It was only 2 days, but still...he couldn't get _her_ out of his mind. It was her that was making him hurt so bad at the moment. He felt his heart just collapse. It was a painful realization, but he really felt it now. He doubted it sometimes, but now he knows it was there, and has been there. Right then and there, he quietly cried, letting his cold tears hit the floor.  
  
_How I try to express what's been jugglin' my mind   
But still can't find the words   
But I know that something's got a hold of me _  
  
That memory...it was only 3 days ago, but his heart ached more. Most of the end was a blur. What he said to her was lost forever in his mind. Only that he ran. He ran because his heart started to ache. The only thought that came in mind during that whole time was "she doesnt love me."  
  
_Baby, some day I'll find a way to say   
just what you mean to me   
But if that day never comes along   
and you don't hear this song   
I guess you'll never know that...   
  
_Syaoran sat at the corner, the same corner he sat at for nearly 3 years. The thought, "she has forgotten me" replayed itself over and over after that month he left her. He resolved to do one thing though. If he ever sees her again, he'll manage to say it straight out. I love you. _IF_... it seems like he'll be forced to marry Meilin soon. Already, his mom has been pressuring him to propose to her. How can he? Not in this state. Not when his heart is being teared in two. Of course...she'll never know that._  
  
And when I say inside, I mean deep   
You fill my soul with something I cannot explain   
what's over me, cause it came over me.   
  
_He cried silently, again. The wood floor rotted from his tears. He didnt care. He looked up and even though his vision was blurred, in his hand was a ticket. A one way ticket. Back to her. Why was he crying? He knew he would see her soon. Why? He finally knew, his heart......no, _HE_ cried for her. It was weird how this plane ticket just appeared. His mom gave it to him...with a letter. A letter, pink in color, pink in aura, was also given to him. He read it, to paraphrase what was in the letter, it was a plea. A plea to bring Syaoran to Japan. He didnt notice it, but he cried reading the letter, finding it hard to read with his blurred eyes, and the blurred writing. He managed to read it nether the less. In that split second, he figured something out. It just came over him in a rush...he didnt need a reason to love her. He just did._  
  
It came over me in a rush   
When I realized that I love you so much   
That sometimes I cry, but I cant tell you why   
why I feel what I feel inside   
  
--------------------  
  
_Sorry for just the rush of song-fics lately. It's just......never mind. Anyway, I hope you like this story. It was a total depression fic, oh well. I cant write anything happy right now anyway...*sigh*. Well, anyway, make any comments you want. I dont care. Just one thing, just review if you think this is good.  
_  
_-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
Dedicated to her...you know who you are.  



End file.
